User talk:AustinDR
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bart Simpson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Queen Misery (Talk) 22:48, July 8, 2010 Hi! Hi, this is Amnestyyy, I really don't want to offend you, but your articles are a bit messy. Could you perhaps make them a bit better? (deleting the , adding a picture, adding some more information). The community would really appreciate it! Amnestyyy 18:01, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I just wanted to take the time to thank you for your contributions to this wiki and hope you continue - if you require any help or just want to talk feel free to drop me a line on my talkpage Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 03:57, July 20, 2010 (UTC) An advice Please do not use your signature in the articles! They are meant to be used only in the talk pages! Welcome to your doom! 14:59, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Pokémon Since they're no regular animal, they should be categorized as creatures. Welcome to your doom! 16:09, August 30, 2010 (UTC) London Tipton I'll consider it. Know the power of a judge 04:05, September 28, 2010 (UTC) New Forum Since your such a villain fan i was wondering if u would be interested in helping on a new forum: http://villains.boardrealtors.net/index.htm Villain fan 22:16, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I've restored you user page after the vandalism Troll-Plz causes to it, just thought it be appropriate to tell you... Amnestyyy 14:52, November 3, 2010 (UTC) the page Villains:VFH should be the place to go Inferno Pendragon 15:13, November 3, 2010 (UTC) the above link is if you wanted to add a villain for Highlight or something, if you were asking about how to create an infobox you use the Template:Villain_Infobox in the article Inferno Pendragon 15:15, November 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Videos The easiest way is to find a video on youtube and copy the URL. When you edit a page there is an "add a movie" button next to the image buttons. If you click it you can copy the URL there and the video will be added. Amnestyyy 10:09, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Nena Trinity Please stop adding "Complete Monster" under Nena Trinity. By TV Tropes' definition, she does NOT qualify, as she does not match up 2 and 3, and even 4 and 5 are sketchy at best. Just because you may hate her does not make her a Complete Monster. Page Protection You can't. Only admins can give pages protection. Amnesty 07:01, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Just a small question Hi this is Balthus Dire. I've noticed that you have blocked my page for removing categories in articles. I won't deny that I feel sore, since I dedicated myself very much to this wiki. You could at least have warned me beforehand that I was overstepping, or simply banned me for some time but still, in spite of all odds I don't intend to protest. Just ask you something. I first would like to explain my point. I was mostly removing deleted categories from articles, in order to not mislead people to think they are still valid, categories that was added while they were already in the list for long, or categories that I thought did not correspond to the villain (after reading the article) such as "Villains with mental illness" for villains that sounded sane (albeit evil). I agree that I may very well have overdone it and if I'm blocked off so be it. I would just like to know if the block is temporary or permanent, and if that's the case for how long. Is that possible? With my apologies. Thanks in advance. 15:41, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I have removed this block - in future Robinson please talk with a user before blocking them (unless they are an obvious troll), especially a trusted user such as Balthus: who have contributed well to this wiki.. Inferno Pendragon 16:39, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Categories Hello Robinsonbecky. Due to the huge amount of categories and users abusing them, the admins have decided it was time to do a major category clean-up. Franchise category (videogames, series, etc) are now limited to long-running franchises with a great amount of pages. Both categories you named had to little pages to keep the categories. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 06:38, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Can you please go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 8:00pm, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Alignments alright - I apologize but there is no way to make this easier.. alignments can be difficult to place so here is the basics: *Chaotic Evil (these people hate any attempt to stop their own freedom but do not care about other people, they are often crazy and violent - anarchists, thugs and terrorists tend to be in this aligment) *Neutral Evil (will work with or against the laws and customs of society to get what they want - crime-lords, gangsters and corrupt business people tend to be of this alignment) *Lawful Evil (these people are basically control freaks and dictators) Eddy's Brother (as an example) is likely Chaotic Evil due to his violent, irrational behavior Queen Misery 23:33, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for editing my ALF page! Leave a message if you can. EvilJeff45 Dear Robinsonbecky, I understand where you're comin' at: I recently saw this new & yet somewhat ridiculous category "Knight of Cerberus" added by EvilJeff45, which I nor anybody else has ever heard of. Although I can't ban him which I don't know nor how to do it, I'm somewhat this wiki's unofficial messenger & representative. But I'll talk to him for ya, & ask to stop for a little bit. He's seriously gotta understand what he's doing. Yours truly, B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:20, July 1, 2012 (UTC) But he won't listen to me or you, it'll be his fault that he'll take with the top wiki contributors who are this wiki's admins such as Inferno Pendragon, Queen Misery, Balthis Dire & Moleman 9000. Yours truely, B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:20, July 1, 2012 (UTC) HAHAHAHA that made me laugh because i didnt expect such a pm :D good stuff and yeah its got way to many plotholes, redundancies, unanswered questions, contradictions, and horrible character development (though the development is better then Naruto probably still) and why the fuck doesnt this guy have another move? all he has is Getsuga fucking Tensho like WOW thats just LAZY WRITINGUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 13:34, July 3, 2012 (UTC) IDK I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. I never seen any of the My Little Pony series before so I know nothing about Discord or any other characters or villains in this franchise. Venage237 14:31, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Reply I was well aware of that, but I let the "Johnny C." article stay because it was much better than the "Johnny the Homicidal Maniac" one, which I redirected to it. Moleman 9000'' 04:11, July 26, 2012 (UTC)'' As long as you can establish that she is now a legitimate villain, and considering what you told me that will not be very hard, by all means go. Balthus Dire (talk) 09:47, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Ducklover I've left a message on his page. If he does it again, then I'll block him. MajinAbura (talk) 22:01, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Fail at Zoology having study this in university no they are not, wikipedia even betrays you making a CLEAR distinction between a class of living creatures of anthropods or w/e and eukaryotic organisms P.S: While it's true with the complex cell structures they are both entirely different organisms. Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 21:07, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Please Help Hey, how are ya doin'? I don't mean no interruption but some of us need your help at removing articles from one of those ridiculous copycat categories right away. Thanks in advance. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:45, August 26, 2012 (UTC) It's "Harvey", not "Harvy". Hello Robinsocky. I wanna let you that JINIERULES was right about the name of the villain from The Lovely Bones (novel & movie) & all (even though she needs to work on her grammer & spelling but that's not what's important). That is all. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:40, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry It's ok. I forgive you. You're all right, Robinsonbecky. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:30, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Happy New Year, Robinsonbecky! Year 2012 sucks (literally)! Year 2013 rules! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:00, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Mama (Mama) What are you talkin' about? Please be specific. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:40, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Dude, We already got the real Mama page for God's sakes! Can't you read?! :-( - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:00, March 16, 2013 (UTC) It's ok. Forgive me for my yelling. I'm afriad it doesn't work that way. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:45, March 16, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:30, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Villain's Songs I got the idea for the Villain's song when there's pages of the hideouts of different villains. So, cut me some slack before trying to delete it and the songs, if you please. For I'm trying to do something that has to do with villains. Also, I get that there's singing villains, I'm just putting in their songs. Walt Disney, Jr. 02:29, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Meet me on the chat if you can: http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat I'm licensed to chill 22:06, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Natescool05 Hi Robinsonbecky. I wanna apologize for the new guy named Natescool05. He's suddenly gettin' outta control after he ruined the Twisted Claw page. Now I need your help in stoppin' him. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:50, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind, Robinsonbecky. It's all over now, the Natescool05 mess is no more. Everything's ok. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:50, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Me too, my friend. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:10, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Please keep in mind I never watched Elfen Lied. Dan Vs. Rocks! 01:36, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Respecting edits Please do not re-add Turbo and Slade to the CM list. I have already explained why neither villain is a Complete Monster and in the case of the former it has been explained now three times. Do not re-add either one to the list please, they are not heinous enough. Overseer80 (talk) 16:16, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Overseer80 Latham Cole is a Complete Monster. Latham Cole is a Complete Monster. He commits genocide on Tonto's clan same as Cavendish and also tried to start a war. And no, he was not well-intentioned. He claimed to be, but it was clear he was only acting in the service of his ego. He's a hypocrite. So no, he is indeed a Complete Monster. Not every villain who claims to be well-intentioned actually is (Frollo, to give an example). Latham Cole is just as evil as Butch Cavendish, and therefore he is a CM. Just thought I'd say my piece here so as to (hopefully) avoid an Edit War. If you disagree, please reply back to this so we may continue the discussion. Thanks.